deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Should we move?
So if you guys have seen my blog about the new wikia skin, you'll know that it's bullshit. Look at this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance#FAQ Yeah. Lots of wikis are doing database dumps and moving to ShoutWiki, and... I was wondering if you guys think we should do it. I really don't want to, but this new skin just kills everything... My vote is that we stay here for now, and maybe, just MAYBE wikia will wise up after a while and make Monaco optional. What do you guys think? Tough decision... ShoutWiki link is here: http://www.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page Voting Move to ShoutWiki Stay Here I hate the new wiki skin DynasticAnthony 16:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll say stay. The new skin seems less ideal, and I'd like for there to be an option, but I don't really consider it to be the worth relocating over. Plus, in terms of search, when people type in "Dead Rising Wiki", this is what shows up. To have the "real" wiki be on another site would lose potential traffic to everyone's work, instead directing people to an effectively dead wiki, which would be unfair (IMHO) to both the viewers and to the editors.Neo Deus 17:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Why would we wanna move i speak for all of us saying we are happy at this wiki, why would anyone wanna share a wiki with thousands of other users. plus pages will be more up for spam, and vandalism. plus we'll have to rewrite all the pages, add all of the pics back, and we'll have trouble keeping track of edits becuz other editors will be editing at the same wiki! KSR 00:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Please don't move us to shoutwiki, that's lame, wikia's always been good for wikis and we will definately see a decrease in traffic on shoutwiki. Gregory "Vault" Rider Shoutwiki is just wikipeida really This wikia is way better and is more organized we should stay. I say stay-Assassin52 4:07 October 6th, 2010. (UTC) Comments "I really don't want to, but this new skin just kills everything... My vote is that we stay here for now, and maybe, just MAYBE wikia will wise up after a while and make Monaco optional." --http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, NeoDeus, BUT since Ash, me and the other admins would still have powers on this site we could delete the pages and make the main page link to the new one and say that the new one is the real site. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not %100 sure... I say stay here only for now, see if they wise up. If they don't we'll just start moving all the pages, I guess. Sumtaedium 20:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I say we stay here, this skin is so awesome! I agree with Frank. War456 20:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I just don't know what the hell's going on. The Yoshiman 97 01:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I say we STAY HERE. kjtdfmhf1 22:22 September 30, 2010 (UCT) :::Never mind, just saw the Red Dead Wiki. It looks goddamn terrible. I say stay here, and if that doesn't work, we'll move. The Yoshiman 97 01:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::you have got to be kidding me, i have never even heard of "shout wiki" and it doesnt seem to come on my computer, lets just stay here, its worked so far.meh 08:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Formatted the page here so it's easier to read. Alright guys, so right now the consensus is stay here and see if they make it optional/bearable. If they don't, I've been doing some research on how exactly to migrate over to the shoutwiki host, so if we DO end up moving, it shouldn't be too difficult, aside from getting the users together. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::---Do you have a potential timeline for this plan, Frank? If I were to put my two cents in, I'd say to wait until all the DR2 pages are sufficiently built up and after all the DR newbies come in. That way, we can make sure that anyone looking for DR2 info can come here and become integrated with our ''community, so that they'll be more willing to move, should it comes to that. This will help improve traffic, thus improving the search result listings for the new site, and would prevent any potential sepratist communities that would try to gain admin status and rebuild the original site. I'm not saying that's ''likely ''to happen, but I'd give it maybe two months or so before pulling any triggers. Neo Deus 20:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: *I believe we should stay here and just get used to the new layout. Tis like the Facebook uproar when they kept changing it. People were furious, but eventually accepted it. --Mistertrouble189 12:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I do agree that this new skin is garbage. Aside from making our current skin useless, I think this update may also break all of our common.css stuff too, which really gets on my nerves because of our templates would end up broken. But I think we should wait and see how much damage this causes before we really consider moving to another wiki. - Ash Crimson 20:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: *I completely agree with Ash. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh trust me, it will do some damage. Monobook will still be here, but with Monaco becoming inactive, a lot of things will become broken. If we move, we won't have to deal with the staff at wikia, but the downside of that is that ShoutWiki loads terribly. I don't know, if the majority decide to stay, that's fine with me, but if we want to move, I'll come too. I just believe we should decide before Oct. 20. The Yoshiman 97 21:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I am fine with staying here.Lord DooDoo 23:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC)Lord DooDoo This video will explain all: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ussCHoQttyQ&feature=player_embedded Jakeinator 07:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I personally am fine with staying here. Doucetth 09:03, October 2,2010 (UTC) I'm for staying here.Azu942 23:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Jakeinator, I have no strong feelings one way or the other. So long as all of the information continues to be available then I don't care. dookiecheez Stay... Hefe 17:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I added this site to this growing list, you are welcome to remove it:http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance#1000.2B_pages Anno1404 04:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I say we stay and wait out the sickness locke97 5:24 october 4 , 20010 utc I think we should stay, but yeah the skin doens't look good too. As Frank said we should just wait and see if Monaco it's optional. But i hope it doens't happen. Zero gs 02:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) * I want to stay, but it is going to be like facebook, the change probably is mandatory. So we should adapt. Im going to stay no matter what happens Nickjaro 23:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm just a visitor, not a contributor, but I don't really know what all the fuss is about. The Red Dead Redemption wiki looks fine with the new skin. Maybe someone could shed some light on what the impact of the change would be on this and other wikis around here. It would be easier to cast a vote knowing more details. If it's just a style preference, then I'd vote to stay. ^Ban him! BAN HIM I SAY! XD CrackLawliet 01:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Looks like we're gonna stay and see if it gets bad/better. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *I think we should stay here cause eveyone here works hard with the pages and get pictures form deadrising and deadrising 2 and get all the characters so I think we should stay*DARKANGEL* 17:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ** Ugh, this skin is poor. Is there really nothing that can be done about it? Honestly, if it were just a touch wider, and that ridiculous column on the right, moved outside the 'Content' column, and relegated...to the right(!) it would be perfectly usable (and more like a mirror version of what we had before), even with the loud WIKIA bar at the top. As it stands, I don't think this is workable, editing is now a painful experience. — OtherworldBob 20:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ** Ewwwwwww, this looks worse than I thought it would. Sumtaedium 22:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ** I vote to keep the wiki the way it is. Master04465 20:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ** i say stay,but the problem i have on the new design is the with of the pages and the tool bar. --Linkdarkside 22:08, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ** I think for the time being we should stay put on wikia.if problems persist or things get worse like being unable to pick the layout wanted then theres probly no other choice but to move.BUT FOR NOW i believe we stay put for a few weeks. give the new content a try and see if the wiki users can cope with it. Otis Washington- October 10 2010 4.23pm ** I seh STAY!. Mybad321- October 10 1:48 Alright then Guys. I think I know what we could do. They still allow Monobook as a personal preference, so me and the other admins will make the new look as good as we can so anyone using it has it a bit better. Everyone else should use Monobook, and we'll put up the notice saying that Monobook is reccomended. Anyone agree to this? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 22:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, considering the feedback, this is the only positive solution. The Yoshiman 97 16:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree. Who's going to be able to make a new skin though? =\ - Ash Crimson 21:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Isn't Mono gonna be removed in november though?Dengarde (Admin) 21:18, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, after November 3rd Monobook is gonna be removed permanently CrackLawliet 21:20, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Eww.. I had no idea.. Well, I guess we'll have to get used to it. =[ I hope someone knows how to make a new new skin for the new layout. - Ash Crimson 21:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello, just wanted to stop by and say I am happy to hear you are going to stay on Wikia and test out the new look on your wiki. To clarify, Monobook will not be removed as a personal option on November 3rd. We do encourage you though to try out the new look, and to encourage the community to try it out before you switch and give it a fair chance. If you decide personally to use Monobook, please feel free to do so, but please don't pressure others to do to the same. The new look will be released gradually tomorrow, with updates posted on the staff blog. Let me know if you have any further questions (and the theme looks great!). Cheers, --Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 22:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well see Sarah, we wouldn't be pressuring them to use it, we'd just say "We recommend Monobook as your skin choice for this wiki". We would just be letting the users know what we think is best for the wiki. Also, I figure I can probably try and set up the skin. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC)